The Summer I Fell In Love
by The Rest of Inspiration
Summary: She's battling her feelings - she knows he's not right for her but her heart's made up on him. Ironic right? He's trying to change, he wants to change for her but no one ever said it was easy. He didn't care about Laura then, but now he would do anything for her. Two people clearly made for each other. Finding their way through the dark and catching each other in the end.
1. Chapter 1 - That One Girl

_That One Girl [Chapter One]_  
_A Raura story._

**Laura's POV**  
I took a deep breath and stood up from my seat. I had been sitting there for a few hours, waiting after each girl came out of the audition room, shaking in excitement, waiting for my name to be called. Each had boasted that they thought they had gotten their part to their parents or siblings, but only one person could actually get it. Only one person could get the role of _Ally Dawson _and I begged, hoped and prayed it was me.

After countless months of waiting, I finally received a call from my agent, with the words that changed me forever.

"Laura, guess what? They loved your positivity and energetic personality they just couldn't say no!"

I couldn't believe it! I had landed the role of _Ally Dawson, _my first big role. And the role combined my two favourite things in the world; acting and composing music_. _Could life be any better than this?

* * *

**Ross's POV**

My agent had called me last night, it was to be expected really, I tried out for so many acting roles I was bound to be called back for a few. After many grunts and nods- that I realised that he couldn't see- he finally told me that I had got the part. The part of _Austin Moon, _one of the main characters off a show called _Austin and Ally. _I had wanted an acting role where I could sing, dance and act all at the same time, but now that the chance was finally here, I couldn't care less. There were many other choices that I could choose from, I didn't think I wanted to be involved in some sappy Disney show. That was before I met her.

* * *

"Ross, we're getting you to see your potential co-stars and do a little scene. All good?" The director struts away and Ross is left there wondering who his co-stars were and whether they'd have chemistry together or not, if they didn't he might as well have left, he walked into the green room and took a seat at his imaginary drum kit, holding up imaginary corn dogs and pretending to "rock out". That was when she walked in and I tried my best to stay in character and not stare, to keep on playing my drums but she looked so cute as she rushed over to me, her brunette hair flowing behind her. "Did you not see the please do not play the drums sign?" I felt the chemistry straight away, I could tell this girl was a good actress, I quickly remembered my character and answered with, "That's okay! I'm an awesome drummer." he stated and flashed her a cocky smirk that wasn't scripted. A few lines later, the four of them- including Calum Worthy and Raini Rodriguez decided to top of the day with a visit to their local ice cream palour. They talked while strolling down the street, enjoying their ice creams a bit too much and just learning about each other, all of their little perks and secrets and soon- they almost knew everything about each other. They all clicked together like a pieces of a jigsaw, crafted perfectly to fit together. Although Calum and Raini were great, Ross couldn't stop wanting to know everything about her, all her little perks and personality traits that interested him, he wanted to know more. He couldn't stop staring at her. _Laura Marano. His co-star._


	2. Chapter 2 - Can't Get Enough

_Can't Get Enough [Chapter Two]  
The Rest of Inspiration –_

Ross was a heartthrob. He was a ladies man, and he loved it. He loved hearing all the screaming fans during his concerts, yelling out his name. He secretly loved constantly reading tweets that called him "_sexy", "hot" _or_ "a god". _ He couldn't get enough of the feeling of being wanted and desired, so he made it his mission to make Laura fall hopelessly in love with him. Easier said than done. Apparently a narcissistic jerk- although a _sexy _jerk, was not what Laura wanted, and she made that _very _clear, but he wasn't one to listen to others or to follow the rules.

The early sunlight that streamed through his hotel's blinds and the few chirping birds were enough to awake him from his sleep. He slowly rose from the comfortable, but too big, bed and walked up to the full body length mirror that was placed up against the vivid navy blue walls. He admired himself for a bit and tried to smooth down his hair into something more presentable, _god was bed hair annoying. _He slowly walked around his room, swaying and trying to wake up from the previous late night of smoke and alcohol. A quick, quiet knock was heard on his hotel door, "Come in." Ross announced.

"Room serve-" The maid stopped in the middle of her sentence and tried not to let her eyes wander _downwards.._

He stared at her blankly, "You alright there?" She didn't say anything and scurried away to his bathroom, swapping the shampoo and conditioners and replacing the bath mats and towels. She ran out, without even looking at him and headed to his bed- silently fixing the doona.

"You might want to put on some pants before I take out your laundry Mr Lynch." Ross looked down. He wasn't wearing pants, or a shirt for that matter. "I'd rather stay like this, thanks. And I'm sure you'd like it too." Ross smirked. The maid's blush was obvious and it fuelled Ross to continue, "Maybe you can stay here and help me with more than just my beds."

After quite a long morning of trying to flirt with the hotel maid, he decided to head out for lunch and then meet up Calum for a free ride to the set. As soon as he set foot in the hotel's café- even with its dark lighting- he was instantly recognised and he chuckled to himself. _Let's see how many ladies I can make fall in love with me before I leave the café. _He left with six of the staff members asking him for phone numbers, at least twenty asking for autographs and pictures and a few straight up trying to kiss him. Boy did he work that charm. Calum arrived shortly after and they rode in awkward silence, the strong sunlight flashing in their eyes. Calum tried for small talk, asking about the weather and his family. Ross wasn't very interested- he nodded to Calum's various questions and tried his best to seem interested, but he just couldn't wait until he arrived on set. To see Laura's face again and hear her beautiful melodious laugh.

"Morning Ross!" She chirped, waving at him.

His knees almost bucked at the sound of her voice, and he had only just stepped out of Calum's car. He could only manage a nonchalant nod in Laura's general direction before swagging off to meet up with Heath and Kevin for the scripts for next season.

Albums and Auditions went smoothly, Ross couldn't get enough of hugging Laura, even though he was technically hugging _Ally _and he wasn't really Ross, he was _Austin. _But he was still hugging her right? She smelled like dandelions and he kept fighting back that urge to just stroke through her hair, you don't even know how perfect he thought their heights were – she was just tall enough to be used as an arm rest. Boy did he think it was cute when she scrunched up her face and pushed him off her claiming to, "Not want to be reminded of her shortness."

He strode off set, giving a quick wave to all his cast members and starting walking to his best friend's place: ready for the fourth party of the week.

He woke up to the sound of running water. _From his shower._

"Morning darling~" Someone singsonged as they stepped out of his bathroom, _in nothing but a towel – his towel._

Okay, now he was confused. Who was this girl and- _oh. Last night. Crazy parties do these types of things. _"Okay, J-" He struggled to remember this girl's name, _Chloe? Chloe. _"-Chloe, I'm really sorry for dragging you all the way out here. But you're going to have to get dressed and leave. Whatever happened last night was a stupid, horri-" She cut him off by kissing him, sweet at first but growing with hunger. He tried to push her off, he tried to convince himself to not be that guy, but it didn't work. He gave in. Ross Lynch – the cliché, cocky, selfish bastard. Who just happens to be a player. Couldn't change his ways as much as he tried.


	3. Chapter 3 - Missing Presence

___Missing Presence _[Chapter Three]  
The Rest of Inspiration –

Season 1 had just finished and Laura was just as excited for the upcoming season 2. She paced back and forth, practising the line of her script, even though she wasn't due back on the set for another few months. Her phone vibrated across her bed side table, very close to vibrating off the edge. She picked up her phone and checked the caller ID, Ross of course.

"Hey Laura." He whispered, she could hear faint piano chords, strumming guitars and the beat of drums in the background.

"Go back to practise Ross, R5 is your number one priority now that Austin & Ally's taking a break for a bit." She couldn't help but admire Ross, he was in his teens and his life couldn't be more stressful, having to fly many red-eye flights for gigs and come back to film, or vice versa. He was so dedicated and hardworking, she couldn't help but encourage him to go further.

"They can wait for a few. This is Rydel's song anyway. This is the most important thing to me right now."

"Which is…?" Laura replied, confused as to where Ross was heading with this conversation.

"Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow? It's not a date or anything, just as friends. I'm missing your presence."

"Already?" Laura laughed, "I'm sure I'm not _that _amazing as you make me out to be."

"Oh you don't even know Laur," Ross replied, "You're brilliant."

Laura could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, Ross was such a sweetheart and it was just natural of him to compliment her. She stuttered her next sentence in embarrassment, "So w-what time?"

"I'll come pick you up around 11?"

And that, my friends, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Something that would eventually bloom into something more _romantic._

Laura wrapped her white cardigan around her ruby red top, slipped her feet into her flats and was greeted by the lashing wind when she opened the door. As expected, Ross was waiting patiently in his car. He quickly put down his phone and rushed outside to meet Laura, extending his hand to lead her to the car.

Laura's laugh echoed through the air, "You really don't need to be such a gentleman. I'm totally alright with walking by myself to the car, and it's not even a date Ross!"

"Doesn't matter, you deserve all the kindness in the world, Laur." He replied, opening the car door for her. Ross handed Laura a yellow bandana to tie around her eyes. "It's a surprise destination, and for it to be a surprise, you can't look."

"Ross!" She whined as she tied the bandana around her eyes. She scoffed at it - _yellow his favourite colour of course_. As much as Laura loved surprises, she was quite impatient when it came to the actual reveal. And wouldn't you know it, Ross had taken her to a lovely amusement park, one that Laura had wanted to go to since they met. Whenever she and the gang passed, Laura would always ramble on about how she had never been to an amusement park, how much she wanted to go on all the rides and how much she was dying to snack on the unhealthiest food of all: Cotton candy.

"Rollercoasters first?" Laura squealed excitedly, jumping up and down and clinging onto Ross's arm.

He chuckled at her adorableness but quickly ran his fingers through his hair and laughed nervously, "Maybe we can check out the haunted house first?"

She chuckled, and eventually had an attack of giggles, she couldn't stop laughing, "Ar-Are you afraid of rollercoasters?" She breathed the last word, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Maybe." Ross stated, in a quiet baby voice. "But it's more like heights than rollercoasters…"

Laura's giggles started up again and she began to tease Ross, "Naaaw, is widdle baby Rossy scared?"

Carnival music blared through the surrounding circus tents, Laura was constantly seen dragging Ross around to every attraction that caught her eye. _This way _and _that way, _Laura pulled Ross's arm so hard, Ross believed that his arm was about to fall off. He was carrying a giant teddy bear that he had won for himself, Laura insisted that the boy was meant to win soft toys for the girl, Ross replied by hugging the bear very tightly and poking his tongue out at her. She brought him to the cotton candy store almost straight away.

"Please, please _please?" _Laura begged, giving Ross her best puppy dog face.

Ross laughed and ruffled her hair, "You're like a little child, I'll pay for you _today. _But you're paying me back!"

The server at the cotton candy store smiled at the pair, "You two seem quite young, how long have you been dating?"

Laura and Ross's smiles quickly dissolved into nervous laughter and hurried hand waving, "_no no no. _We're _not _dating." Laura clarified.

"We're just very close friends!" Ross added, quickly grabbed the stick of cotton candy the lady handed to him, passed it to Laura and guided her to the haunted house. The lady cooed at the two and continued to watch the cute couple until they disappeared into the decaying house.

Last but not least: The Ferris wheel, the only ride Ross was okay with going on, it went at a "slow enough pace that the height became beautiful instead of terrifying." This time it was Ross who dragged Laura around the amusement park, he was running to the Ferris wheel, not to mention pulling her along with him. They stepped into the carriage together and sat on opposite ends, every once and a while, they would point out the various scenery they could see from their position, other than that, the carriage was silent, but that did not mean they enjoyed each other's company.

"C'mon Ross, it's slowing down." Laura beckoned Ross to stand up, also standing up herself, but as she stood up, the Ferris wheel came to a sudden halt, signalling the end of the ride. But also signalling Laura's fall on top of Ross. _Damn her clumsiness._

But neither of them moved. Maybe it was because both of them didn't _want _to move. And although the ride had stopped, her heart was still racing.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Simple Game

_A Simple Game [Chapter Four]  
The Rest of Inspiration – _

The Lynches and their best buddy, Ellington, were spending their Friday night playing a game of Truth or Dare and inevitably, it was Ross's turn.

Rydel shifted over towards Ross and whispered in his ear, "You really don't want to pick either Truth or Dare, the boys are making them brutal… Sorry Ross." She apologised whole heartedly and scooted back over next to Riker.

"So Rossy, what's it going to be?" Rocky smirked and rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Ross, sighed heavily and breathed out, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Laura next time you see her, Austin & Ally kisses _don't count."_

His eyes widen in shock and his words fumbled over each other, "Truth, truth. _Truth!" _His eyes pleaded with Rydel, _help me out of this please, I'll buy you ice cream._ And she cracked.

"Guys, c'mon." She sighed, "That's a little too much, let him do truth."

He breathed out a sigh of relief and looked up to Rydel, winking at him and holding up two fingers. _Guess she wants two ice creams for that favour. _

"Fine!" Rocky groaned, "Anyways!" He suddenly perked up and his eyes sparkled with the same mischief as before, "Truth – do you like Laura Marano?"

Ross spluttered again, "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Well, I mean of course I like her! We're co-hosts and she's adorkable, she's so sweet. How could I not like her?"

Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Ellington and even Rydel, collectively sighed at Ross, "We didn't mean it in _that _way!" They shouted, clearly frustrated.

"Do you, Ross Shor Lynch have a crush on _slash _have romantic feelings for Laura Marie Marano. Answer yes or no, Ross."

"She, probably doesn't like me."

"Back to the question at hand Ross." Riker reminded him.

"But she does like you!" Rydel interrupted, "I asked her yesterday." Riker glared at her for the interruption, they were doing this to find an answer, she was delaying Ross's answer and Riker was still feeling guilty about putting him on the spot. They all were. The quicker Ross answered, the quicker the guilt could disperse.

"May-"

"That's not an answer Ross." Rydel snapped, "Yes or no."

"Okay!" He snapped back, tired at what this game had become, "I like her okay? She's sweet, beautiful, funny and she doesn't care what people think about her, she optimistic and she literally lights up my day."

Rydel squealed and whispered quite loudly to the other boys, "Now we just need to get them together and-" She sighed with a lovesick expression on her face, "Raura will finally happen."

"As _sweet _as this is," he said the next words hesitatively, as if he were not sure to trust his family. "She likes me for who she _thinks_ I am. She doesn't know Ross Lynch. She has this image of me: a sweetheart, funny, caring, teenage boy. _That's who she's fallen in love with. _Not who I truly am, she'd hate me if she saw me back then, saw that it was all my fault. She'd hate me even now, with the mask."

"I'm sure you've changed Ross. You can't even beat yourself up for things that happened in the past."

"Well he can, I mean he's doing it right now…" Riker's death glare, stopped Rocky's sentence almost immediately. "I-I mean yeah! Ross, don't beat yourself up over something that happened 2 years ago."

"But it's not like I'm getting any better. I drink at least twice a week, I can't go home without a girl and I'm such a jerk." He fell over and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "I've changed back to 'old me' and you all don't know how much I want to be the Ross Lynch that all teenage girls think I am, the sweet, caring, funny guy. Why can't I be that person anymore, guys?" He choked on the last words, his eyes blinked rapidly in hopes of getting rid of the incoming tears, it didn't work and he could feel the tears that slowing streamed down his face. He hastily wiped the tears off and got up, walking out the door, "Sorry guys," he smiled weakly, "you have fun, I just, just..." Everybody on the floor, nodded in understanding and silence swept over the living room as Ross clicked the door back into place.

Ellington spoke first, his voice crisp in the silence, "So what does Ross mean by he "changed back" and that it was, "all his fault"? Realisation hit all of them, _Ellington wasn't there when it happened. They had met him months after, when their names were already cleared and all of their pasts were erased._


End file.
